<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding Out For A Hero by SoulMatesOTP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558724">Holding Out For A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP'>SoulMatesOTP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Love, Pain, crash, injuries, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of 9x01 end scene. </p><p>Sylvie Brett and Gianna Mackey hold onto hope and each other whilst waiting for help to arrive. How will Matt Casey react when he sees Ambo 61 after the crash? How will 51 get the paramedics out? Will they be too late to save them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett &amp; Gianna Mackey, Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding Out For A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have been working on this fic since I watched 9x01 and quite honestly I don't really know how I feel about this fic...</p><p>I'm debating whether to write another version soon, at least before 9x02. </p><p>Please let me know what you think of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She remembered the car chasing the ambo. She remembered trying to control the ambo from swerving. She remembered Mackey calling a 10:1. She remembered screaming, before everything went black. </p><p>Groaning awake, everything was fuzzy and disorientating. Brett’s head was spinning and everything seemed to be weirdly on it’s side. Sylvie closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Everything was still sideways, and so was she. </p><p>A cold panic started to creep through her body, but with every ounce of effort, Sylvie pushed it down. She couldn’t panic. Not right now. Sylvie looked down towards Mackey, her new partner, who was unconscious, she could see a slight head laceration, but nothing too serious.</p><p>“Mackey?” Brett called out as loud as she could with a hoarse voice. No response. “Mack. Can you hear me?” The PIC reached out with her trembling arm and gave her partners’ shoulder a squeeze. “Mackey, wake up!” Brett said again, gently, but firm. </p><p>This time, her young, new partner opened her eyes slowly. Glancing around, a look of confusion and panic settled on her face.</p><p>“Hey, Gianna, look at me. Focus on me.” The young paramedic did what she was told, moving her eyes onto the blonde who was hanging on top of her, the seatbelt was the only thing preventing Mackey from being squashed and from Sylvie from falling. “We’re going to be alright. Help is coming. You called in a 10:1. Someone must have called in the crash. But you need to tell me, are you hurt anywhere?” Brett’s voice was full of authority despite their current situation. Gianna was in slight awe of how well her boss was coping as she was trembling in fear.</p><p>Gianna closed her eyes and breathed out a few times before slightly shaking her head. </p><p>“Don’t. Don’t move. Just stay as still as possible. Okay?” Brett’s eyes were full of concern. They didn’t know the extent of danger the ambulance was in or even how injured the pair actually are in.</p><p>“Okay.” Mackey whispered out. “Brett, are you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine.” She wasn’t. Sylvie could feel the intense whiplash she suffered from the terrifying fall. She knows she had broken a couple ribs, her leg was in severe pain, <br/>she had a headache that was most likely a concussion and her shoulder was most likely dislocated. But she had to stay fine. For Mackey. At least until help came.</p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p>“Emergency. This is ambo 61, requesting a 10:1.” Mackey’s voice sounded through the radio on Chief Boden’s desk. Opposite the Chief was Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide who popped in to have a quick, small chat. When the three of them heard the 10:1, Boden immediately looked at Casey, who had the same concerned look on his face as his.</p><p>Sweeping the radio from his desk, clutching it in his hand, the Chief spoke into the black device with a voice of apprehension and authority, “Ambo 61, this is the Chief. Is everything okay?” </p><p>No reply came. </p><p>“Ambo 61. Brett, Mackey. Can you hear me? Is everything okay?” Boden tried again. Still no reply came.</p><p>In that moment, the loud overhead speaker announced a crash from the bridge straight down the road from their station. The three men glanced at each other. They knew. The three men knew who it was as they stood up and ran to their appointed vehicles as the whole house came together, running into action.</p><p>Worry painted every inch of Matt’s body. His heart was beating at too fast a rate, his hands were trembling and he knew he looked either like he was about to throw up or maybe like he was about to punch a wall. </p><p>“Step on it. Its 61.” He ordered to Kidd who looked over at him with wide eyes. “It’s 61. The crash is them.” He informed Kidd who gave a brief moment of shock and confusion before doing as the captain had ordered and stepped on it.</p><p>Casey voiced into his radio, “Ambo 61. Do you copy? 61, do you hear me?” His voice was shaky and nervous, but at the same time firm and fierce. No response came from the black device, leaving Casey thinking of the worse. No, he couldn’t think like that. She was fine. She had to be. Brett is strong and relentless, with all the crap she had to go through in the past couple years, she still came out with a smile on her face and her heart still pure and innocent. That’s who Brett is, she’s okay. She had to be. </p><p>As truck 81 came onto the bridge, it didn’t take long before they all saw, before he saw the scene in front of them. Ambulance 61 crumpled and on it’s side. </p><p>His hand instantly flew to his buckle to unclasp his seatbelt as he turned to Kidd, “Let me out.” Casey ordered. He couldn’t think. He had to get to Sylvie. Sylvie was there. What if she was really hurt? The thought of Sylvie being hurt sent pain and anger through his veins. He could hardly breathe. <br/>Without thinking, Casey threw the door open with Truck still moving and leaped out. He didn’t even hear Kidd’s response as he sprinted straight towards the wreckage, towards Sylvie. </p><p>He ran. Ran as faster than he had run in his life. He didn’t even think of anything. All he saw was the ambulance. He couldn’t even hear his colleagues; the Chief, Severide, Mouch and Cruz calling for him, shouting his name. He ignored it all. All he could hear was his heart painfully hammering in his chest, knowing that if something bad has happened to Brett, his heart would stop too.</p><p>Before he knew it, Casey made it to the area the ambulance was. It was like he had no control over anything he was doing or saying as a name ripped and roared from his chest and out of his mouth. “SYLVIE!” </p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p>“Talk to me Mack.” Sylvie said as calmly as she could.</p><p>“I’m scared.” The young woman beside Sylvie breathed out through her tears.</p><p>“We’ll be fine.” Brett assured her, making sure her big blue eyes were directly on Mack, trying to convince her that they will be fine. “We’re going to be alright. Just stay with me. Stay awake. Okay?” Sylvie demanded as Mackey breathed an ‘okay’ out.</p><p>Looking down at her new partner, Sylvie felt the sudden wave of guilt lapping over her body like a wave. The girl beneath her was hardly two shifts in and she had almost died twice. Brett couldn’t help but think and wonder of what she could have done to prevent this from happening. She should’ve called the 10:1 earlier. Or maybe slam the brakes on when Joe Halleck was chasing them. Or made sure Joe was caught and locked up before they had another shift. Brett’s mind was on overdrive of the possibilities of what she could have done. The blonde medic opened her mouth to start apologising to the young partner before they heard the loud familiar wailings of sirens indicating help was here.</p><p>“See, they’re here. They’ll get us out. I promise you.” Brett reassured, breathing in relief but also agony. “I promise you, you will be okay.”</p><p>Suddenly a loud voice shouted from somewhere close by, “SYLVIE!” It was him! Matt Casey! He was here. He was finally here. </p><p>As much as Brett wanted to scream his name too, she didn’t. She couldn’t. She had to remain calm.</p><p>The ambo jostled a bit, causing the paramedics to yelp in surprise and slight pain from the sudden action. </p><p>Then he was there. At her window peering in. The look in his bright blue eyes was a look she hadn’t seen before. He looked scared and angry.</p><p>“Sylvie! Sylvie. Are you okay? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Matt rushed out urgently, reaching his arm through the window, pushing her short, soft hair away from her face so he could take a good look at her. She must not have looked too good from the expression on his face.</p><p>“Casey,” Sylvie breathed out in relief and hope, “I’m good, go help Mackey. Get her out.” Brett tried to look directly into his eyes, but Matt was trying to open her side of the door, however, it wasn’t budging.</p><p>“I’m getting you out.” Matt said, ignoring Sylvie’s request.</p><p>“Matt.” Sylvie whispered out, the pain in her head and ribs were slowly becoming more and more intense. Matt wasn’t looking at her, he was so focused on opening the door.</p><p>“Matt.” Sylvie tried again. Still he ignored.</p><p>“Matt! Look at me!” This time, he did, he looked at her. Right in her eyes. Maybe it was the sound of her voice, filled with urgency, pain and also frustration. “Please, I am begging you, Matt, help her first.” The firmness in her voice made Casey pause, he was breathing hard, eyes glazed with frustrated tears. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, in the background they heard Gianna groaning in pain. Brett was begging him to help the other medic, but how could he leave her?</p><p>“Casey,” A familiar voice was heard by the ambulance. It was Severide, who was cautiously and strategically began climbing up the ambo. He peered in to assess the situation. </p><p>“Brett, this is a weird way to park the ambo.” Severide joked spontaneously, causing Brett and Mackey to breathe out a pained laugh.</p><p>“Sev, please, don’t make us laugh.” Brett lightly warned with a wince. </p><p>“My bad.” Kelly then turns to Matt, “Casey, go to the other side and get Mackey out, I’ve got Brett.” Severide leaned out and looked over at his squad, “Capp, Tony, <br/>check that other car.” </p><p>Joe Halleck’s car was somewhere around. Brett didn’t know his car had also fell.</p><p>“Cruz, get the jaws.” Severide ordered, but he noticed Casey was still trying to wedge the door open.</p><p>“Kidd, Gallo, Mouch, check on Mackey, Casey, go with them.” Still Casey did not listen to him.</p><p>This time, Severide gripped Matt’s arm harshly causing a reaction from him. The captain stopped with the door and looked over at his friend, “Help Mack. Now.” </p><p>Severide ordered, the intensity in his blue eyes made Matt realise the situation again. But still, the Captain wouldn’t leave. </p><p>“I’m staying, helping you.” Matt strongly told Kelly who in turn looked at Chief who gave the nod of permission.</p><p>Severide turned to talk to Cruz, leaving Brett and Casey alone for a moment.</p><p>Casey reached inside the ambo and held the side of Brett’s face, cupping her head. She looked up at him. So many unspoken words were flittering around them, both unsure of what to say or do. Casey took her in once more, closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath. The look in their eyes said what words couldn’t before he went from Matt Casey to Captain Casey.</p><p>It took 10 minutes before Kidd, Gallo and Mouch managed to free Mackey, sliding her from the seat to the back board out of her window frame, taking her away to be treated. Now knowing that her mentee, subordinate and partner is getting the help and is safer, this caused Brett’s emotions to waver. She no longer had to be strong and firm. It was just her in the vehicle now. Just Casey and Severide outside her door, working on getting her out. She didn’t mind them seeing her vulnerable, so she allowed the tears to flow down her face sideways and for the panic in which she suppressed for Mackey’s sake, to show. Brett’s body wracked with pain, guilt and worry. </p><p>Casey heard her quiet sobs and carefully leaned in. </p><p>“Sylvie, look at me.” Matt said gently, causing the blonde to look up at him. He saw her previously brave and fierce eyes, now red and tear-filled. The sight of her like this caused him pain he couldn’t fathom. But he understood. She was strong for Mack, and now he will be strong for her. </p><p>“Sylvie, we’re nearly there, we’re nearly done. Just hold on okay.” He could tell she was trying to stop her sobbing and shaking but nothing she could do was working, so Matt put his arm through the window frame and took her small, soft hand into his large, calloused one, squeezing it gently.</p><p>“Sylvie, I got you. I will get you out, I promise.” The sheer intensity of the truth in his words cut through Brett, cut through the anxiety, the pain, the worry. Cut through it all and was replaced by trust and patience. She nodded in response. Her sobbing and shaking slowly stopping.</p><p>“Case.” Severide appeared with the jaws, and they got to work. </p><p>10 minutes later, the door was off and now Severide was tearing through her seat belt. Cruz and Capp manged to take the windshield off, giving better access to get into the vehicle. Casey climbed in and was immediately beside Brett, securing the neck brace and had the tote basket ready to get her out. </p><p>As soon as Severide freed Brett from the seatbelt, she fell right into Casey’s ready arms, who clutched her closer than he had held anyone before. The sudden harsh movement caused red hot pain to flood through Sylvie’s body, making her scream out in agony. Cruz helped to secure Brett into the basket as they carefully transported her out of the broken, crumpled vehicle and onto a gurney, ready to be transported to Med. All the while, Casey never once let go of Brett’s hand. </p><p>Casey was about to climb into the ambo before the medics told him that due to COVID, new regulations have been in order and he must meet them at the hospital in another transport.</p><p>Reluctantly he released Brett’s small, soft, shaky hand so she could be taken to the hospital, promising he’ll meet her there soon. He stood there for a moment before rushing to truck to get to the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>